The use of audio systems having multiple audio zones has become increasingly common. Each audio zone comprises one or more loudspeakers for providing sound to the corresponding audio zone. Different audio zones may for example cover different rooms in a building. The audio system may be used for providing sound such as music, voice messages, sound signals, etc. Audio systems are also commonly used in homes today where one or more audio zones are provided in different rooms for playing music or radio. Two or more audio zones may be grouped in order to provide the same sound in multiple audio zones. Different audio zones may of course provide different sounds as well.
When providing sound in an audio zone, it may be desired to minimize other sounds, such as sounds coming from other audio zones. U.S. Pat. No. 8,126,159 provides a solution to this problem. The disclosed audio system employs noise cancelling techniques to improve the quality of sound reception in an audio zone. However, noise cancelling techniques may be power-consuming to perform and may need to be configured in view of the current audio system.
There is thus a need for a simple method for adjustment of a sound image in an audio zone which preferably may be implemented in a wide selection of audio system with minimum need for configuration.